Resolución
by Carupin
Summary: Él siempre creyó estar enamorado de su amiga de la infancia, no obstante se dejo llevar por otra chica que lo hacía sentir distinto y especial y terminó teniendo una relación con esa chica, que además era humana, pero él sólo descubrió que la quería de verdad una vez que la engañó con la que creía era su gran amor... Toshiro y Karin.
1. Chapter 1

**Bleach**

 **Toshiro - Karin**

 **Advertencia: pasados los 17 meses después de la pelea de Aizen y se mencionan además los capítulos 132 y 316 del anime.**

* * *

 **Capítulo I**

La había jodido medio a medio y las palabras de la ebria Matsumoto comenzaron a tener tanto sentido.

" _Capitán… no importa lo duro que entrene, lo mucho que se esfuerce por protegerla… para ella nunca dejará de ser Shiro-chan."_

Usualmente Matsumoto no era tan directa y elocuente cuando estaba en estado de embriaguez, pero al parecer era algo que ella ya había pensado en su estado normal. Y no le extrañaba, él mismo sabía que su Teniente no era lo superficial que aparentaba ser y ella sabía que podía transgredir muchos límites que aunque lo irritaban en realidad a él no le molestaban realmente en el fondo, pero ella nunca se inmiscuyó en su vida personal, por lo que le llamó la atención su comentario.

Había perfeccionado su Bankai, había crecido; pero él seguía observando como ella lo trataba igual que antes, e incluso más distante luego de los distintos sucesos que hicieron temblar los cimientos de su relación, habían hecho que dudara de él, que se enfrentaran y que se lastimaran... Ella estaba rota luego de todo lo acontecido y le costaba aceptarlo. Le dolía verlo; después de lo de Aizen, Momo no volvió a ser ella.

" _Capitán… no desperdicie su vida mirando a alguien para quien nunca será lo más importante; no cometa el mismo error que yo…"_

Había arrojado algo real y concreto con una mujer cuya única estupidez en la vida había sido fijarse en él.

Mientras besaba a esa otra chica, que había sido su primer amor, no pensó en _ella_ , sólo pensó en él y en sus muy arraigados sentimientos por quien besaba en ese momento. Ni siquiera se dio cuenta de que la estaba engañado, sentía que era algo que debía hacer, que necesitaba hacer; que se lo debía a sí mismo… mucho menos pensó en ella mientras la situación se volvió más demandante y con el calor la ropa comenzó a sobrar y el contacto se hizo cada vez más directo y necesario. No tenía experiencia pero se dejó llevar por sus instintos y fue satisfactorio, hasta que Momo se largó a llorar, cubriéndose y siendo incapaz de mirarlo a los ojos. Ella se había arrepentido justo después de terminar, ni siquiera teniendo el tacto de no hacerlo delante de él y fue cuando lo entendió: si realmente lo amara cuidaría de no lastimar sus sentimientos, sobre todo después de lo que habían compartido. Ella no quería mirarlo y él comprendió que era el momento de irse, habiendo entendido finalmente que ella nunca podría verlo con otros ojos, independiente de lo que habían hecho.

Al llegar a sus aposentos y al saberse rodeado de lo que era más familiar para él, finalmente pensó en ella, en Karin y se sintió sucio por no haberla considerado mientras se involucraba con la que había sido su amiga de infancia, porque después de lo acontecido no estaba realmente seguro de qué pasaría con ellos. Y Karin… la chica humana con mucho reiatsu que había fijado su atención en él, aun sabiendo que él no era parte de su mundo; ella había elegido esperar a que él fuera de visita al mundo real, siempre tomando lo poco que él le daba y agradeciéndole en cada oportunidad por haber compartido un poco de su tiempo con ella.

Toshiro se sintió agotado de pronto. Su energía había sido drenada por su estado de ánimo, pero no lo suficiente como para no tomar un baño primero y siendo incapaz de dormir después de eso, no paró de dar vueltas en la cama, reflexionando sobre lo que había pasado y se dio cuenta de que no importaba que él hubiese alcanzado una posición que nadie nunca había alcanzado antes a su edad; él seguía careciendo de experiencia y aquello no se compensaba con talento y poder.

En un principio Karin era solo una chica que llamó su atención por poder ver cosas que los humanos convencionales no podían, y después de saber que era la hermana de Kurosaki tuvo sentido que ella tuviera esa habilidad, pero fue cuando visitó a Haru obaa-chan y ella le había dicho muy feliz que esa buena chica que lo había acompañado en la última oportunidad, la venía a ver seguido, tal como había prometido.

 _—Mira ahí llegó_ — le advirtió la anciana— _no la esperaba el día de hoy… debe haberse percatado que estabas acá._

Habían pasados dos años desde la última vez que la vio y no pudo sino sorprenderse como los años habían hecho de ella una adolescente muy hermosa. Su pelo había crecido y sus formas se habían definido. Y su reiatsu había incrementado considerablemente.

 _—¡Buenas tardes obaa-chan!_ — saludó ella amigablemente.

Y fue entonces que él se percató de que ella estaba buscándolo con la mirada.

 _—Hola, Toshiro… ha pasado tiempo_ — dijo ella sonriente.

No la había visto con uniforme y debía aceptar que se veía bastante atractiva.

 _—Hola, hermana de Kurosaki_ — respondió el chico.

 _—Tengo nombre y es Karin ¿sabías?_ — contestó ella sin enfadarse.

Él sabía cuál era su nombre, no obstante no sabía por qué no podía verbalizarlo. Se sentía extraño dirigirse a ella por su nombre; a ella y a cualquier mujer, de hecho.

 _—Has crecido_ — comentó ella mirándolo.

 _—Tú también_ — admitió él.

Toshiro se despidió de Haru obaa-chan y para su sorpresa la chica lo siguió.

 _—¿Tienes algún partido que ganar y necesitas mi ayuda?_ — inquirió él — _Lo siento, pero en esta oportunidad vengo por poco tiempo._

 _—No, no es eso… yo… ya no juego soccer_ — confesó ella.

Aquello lo tomó por sorpresa; ella parecía amar ese deporte. Quiso preguntarle el por qué, pero pensó que tal vez no era de incumbencia.

 _—¿Por qué no habías venido?_ — preguntó ella curiosa.

Las cosas en la Sociedad de Almas habían cambiado luego de la derrota de Aizen, y la evidencia de que su poder no había sido suficiente para proteger a nadie había quedado patente, lastimando su orgullo de Capitán, de Shinigami y de hombre.

 _—He estado ocupado_ — respondió él simplemente.

 _—Ah… comprendo. Sabes… Haru obaa-chan no ha estado bien de salud_ — agregó ella.

 _—Gracias por acompañarla; no pensé que lo cumplirías tan bien_ — agradeció Toshiro.

 _—Es un agrado poder compartir con alguien que tiene las mismas capacidades que yo… es reconfortante hablar con ella; sabe mucho_ — agregó con una sonrisa.

Siguieron caminando ella siguiéndolo desde atrás, distraída.

 _—Aquí es dónde nos separamos; debo regresar_ — dijo él.

 _—Oye… -_ habló nerviosa _— no te pierdas por tanto tiempo. Haru obaa-chan ha estado preocupada por ti… de si te había pasado algo._

 _—Lo tendré en cuenta_ — aceptó.

A partir de ese día él fue a ver a la abuela más seguido y él podía apreciar el notable deterioro de la anciana, su reiatsu disminuía y Karin lo notaba también y ella se notaba visiblemente afectada.

Hasta que el día de su muerte llegó y él personalmente realizó el konso.

 _—Ya no tienes motivos para seguir viniendo_ — evidenció la chica.

Él lo había pensado también.

 _—Supongo que esta es una despedida…nunca me alegré de poder ver espiritus o fantasmas… pero me alegro de poder hacerlo ahora; te conocí a ti… y a obaa-chan. Gracias_ — habló ella con sinceridad.

La mirada de la chica le provocó algo en el pecho y quiso decirle que no era necesario que se despidiera para siempre, pero sabía que no iba a ser capaz de prometer alguna cosa y se quedó callado.

 _—Cuídate, Toshiro… y si algún día decides venir de nuevo pasa a visitarme. Me daría gusto volver a verte_ — admitió la chica.

Toshiro vio en los ojos de la chica verdadera tristeza, tal vez haber perdido a obaa-chan había sido un golpe duro para ella. Quizá no sería tan malo decirle que volvería algún día

 _—Nos volveremos a ver_ — soltó él de pronto.

Él vislumbro verdadera alegría en su rostro tras sus palabras… ¿pero por qué? Se cuestionó y mientras lo hacía la chica se acercó a él sin que se diera realmente cuenta de sus intenciones y lo besó; no fue un roce, fue algo más duradero y él no se apartó, por muy sorprendido que aquella acción lo tomó. Sus labios eran suaves y cálidos, y cuando sus manos fueron a su rostro pensó que aun cuando era una experiencia nueva no le fue desagradable en lo absoluto, por lo que cuando ella se alejó sin aviso, tal como cuando se había acercado antes, siguió sintiendo sus labios sobre los de él.

 _—Eso espero_ — dijo ella.

Y él observó que se alejaba, sin mirar atrás.

Ese fue el comienzo de sus visitas con regularidad al Mundo Real. Había sido difícil admitir que estaba más interesado de lo que debería en una humana, pero sentía que estar con ella le hacía bien. A ella le gustaba él y era algo completamente distinto. Ella siempre sabía cuándo él iba y lo esperaba sonriente. Nunca le hizo preguntas de por qué tardaba o por qué no iba más seguido, ella simplemente aceptaba lo que él podía darle y fue así por unos meses, hasta que volvieron a besarse y esa ocasión el que lo había empezado había sido él, cuando le preguntó por qué había dejado de jugar soccer y ella se volvió seria de pronto, y desde ahí comenzaron una relación de la que nadie sabía. Aunque él por los comentarios de Matsumoto no estaba tan seguro de que ella lo desconociera por completo, pero confiaba en ella y en su discreción.

Había pasado más de un año en esa situación y aunque era compleja, le había dado un giro distinto a su vida, y le agradaba pensar en esa chica, en los besos en los que compartían; la forma en la que ella lo miraba lo hacía sentir como si fuera alguien verdaderamente especial. A ella no le amedrentaba el blanco de su cabello, porque lo acariciaba dedicadamente mientras se besaban, y en más de alguna oportunidad había dejado claro cuánto le gustaban sus ojos claros, a ella le gustaba tal como él era y eso era lo que él necesitaba, alejarse de los problemas y responsabilidades que significaban ser un capitán del Gotei 13, porque además ella no tenía idea de que era eso y para él eso estaba bien. Además ella no se parecía en nada a ella…

En algún momento se quedó dormido, no sin antes pensar en qué no tenía idea de que se suponía que debería hacer, porque se había dado cuenta de que lo que siempre sintió por Momo era infatuación… lo que él pensó que había sido amor había resultado ser sólo una idea equivocada del amor… y había cometido un error.

 **Continuará…**

* * *

 **Hola, espero que les agrade este nuevo proyecto. No va a ser demasiado largo, tres capítulos o cuatro como mucho, tenía esta idea dando vueltas asi que tomo un breve receso del ichiruki para esta pareja que me agrada también.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Bleach**

 **Hitsugaya/Karin**

 **Advertencia: después de la Saga del Agente perdido.**

* * *

 **Capítulo II**

Llevaban caminando más tiempo del que estaban acostumbrados. Él paraje que tanto le gustaba a él observar y admirar ya había quedado atrás hacia unos kilómetros, y él ni siquiera estaba caminando a su lado, sino un paso por delante de ella. A él le costaba mirarla a la cara y sabía que para ella el hecho no era indiferente, pero no era su estilo y eso lo hacía sentirse todavía más culpable si cabía, pero no pudo seguir eludiendo el problema cuando ella se acercó a él lo suficiente como para besarlo y él la esquivó.

 _—¿Qué es lo que está pasando, Toshiro?_ — le preguntó la chica.

No era su intención callarlo, tampoco ocultarlo… pero no sabía bien cómo explicárselo ¿cómo decirle "me acosté con alguien y descubrí luego de eso que en realidad eso fue un error y tras ello me di cuenta de lo que tenía a mi lado y no supe verlo antes"?

 _—Yo… yo tengo más años de los que aparento_ — reconoció — _pero todavía muchos menos que los de la mayoría de la gente que conozco._

 _—Eso ya lo sabía_ — contestó ella.

 _—Vivía con mi abuela y mi reiatsu la dañaba y debía aprender a controlarlo. Lo conseguí; pero en esos tiempos en los que viví con mi abuela tenía una muy buena amiga… yo no tenía muchos de hecho… no era popular donde vivía. Todos me evitaban, pero ella era diferente, me trataba bien y me iba a ver a pesar de que yo no lo apreciaba en esos momentos…_

Toshiro observó cómo las manos de Karin se transformaron de pronto en puños y cómo apretaban más.

 _—Esa chica se llama Momo Hinamori y es mayor que yo. Ella entró a la Academia de Shinigamis mucho antes de que yo si quiera me lo planteara… no era mi meta ser un Shinigami… en realidad no tenía ninguna meta tampoco_ — Toshiro se estaba enredando en su discurso _— hace unos años hubo un Capitán, Aizen, que manipuló a Hinamori y ella lo admiraba mucho… no, espera… admirarlo es bajarle el perfil. Ella se enamoró de él y la verdad es que yo la amaba a ella._

La expresión de Karin era impávida. Demasiado como para no sopesar la idea de que ella estaba controlándose en exceso.

 _—Siempre he creído que tenías a alguien especial del otro lado_ — expresó con simpleza.

Sí… Momo era especial para él, pero ya no de la forma en la que él imaginaba.

 _—Aizen conocía nuestro nexo e hizo que con Hinamori termináramos dañándonos y ella desconfiando de mí… Él la manipuló de tal modo que se le hacía imposible a ella pensar que su Capitán pudiera en realidad ser quien era en realidad y se cegó a creerlo aun cuando era obvio y evidente… Ella estuvo recuperándose mucho tiempo…_ — manifestó.

 _—Toshiro… sólo dilo; no necesitas contarme todo esto ¿son sus sentimientos mutuos ahora?_ — preguntó con dureza levemente disimulada.

 _—No… no lo son_ — contestó tajante.

Toshiro Hitsugaya agachó la cabeza y dirigió sus ojos por primera vez desde que había llegado al Mundo Real a los ojos de Karin.

 _—En realidad de parte de ninguno de los dos_ — reconoció.

 _—No entiendo de qué va todo esto… la verdad. Si es así ¿por qué no me has mirado desde que llegaste?_ — preguntó suspicaz.

 _—Por más tiempo del que tú has vivido pensé que la quería_ — admitió finalmente — _pero ahora las cosas han cambiado._

El silencio envolvente sólo interrumpido por los ruidos de la carretera que estaba poco más allá se volvía a ratos sofocante.

 _—Hay algo que tengo que decirte_ — anunció Toshiro con seriedad.

Karin se tensó y él lo vio. Sabía que la dañaría con lo que tenía que decir, pero no podría estar con ella y ocultarlo; tampoco podía decirle que sus sentimientos ahora le pertenecían a ella por completo, eso sería manipularla y eso él no lo haría jamás.

 _—Me acosté con Hinamori_ — reveló.

Observó la postura todavía rígida de Karin y se preguntó si acaso lo había oído, porque ella no reaccionó.

 _—¿Y por qué me lo dices?_ — preguntó ella finalmente.

 _—Pensé que tenía que ser honesto contigo… con esto que tenemos_ — se excusó él.

 _—No tenías por qué; después de todo entre tú y yo no hay nada_ — esclareció ella.

El tono calmado de la chica lo tomó por sorpresa, pero no se comparaba a la aclaración que había hecho al final. A su modo de ver lo que ellos tenían era una relación, quizá no la habían etiquetado con un nombre formal, ella no se lo pidió a él ni él a ella, pero existía algo innegable, no obstante el reconocimiento de aquel lazo hacía su engaño todavía más cuestionable, porque indicaría que lo que había hecho lo había concretado con plena consciencia.

 _—Creo que será bueno para ti y para mí que dejemos de vernos_ — sugirió ella.

Sus palabras sin un atisbo de duda o tristeza hicieron que su corazón se sintiera con resquemor. ¿Había acaso malinterpretado las miradas de Karin todo ese tiempo? ¿Había sido para ella también un chico con el cual ella pasaba el rato? ¿Es que nadie nunca lo iba a querer de verdad…?

 _—¿Estás segura de lo que estás diciendo?_ — inquirió él apenas pudiendo ocultar su sentido tono de voz.

Karin asintió con seguridad.

 _—Para empezar ni siquiera deberíamos haber transgredido los límites; tú no estás vivo y yo soy una humana_ — evidenció _— es por algo que la existencia de los Shinigamis y el lugar de donde vienen es desconocido para los humanos. Así es como siempre debió ser._

La lógica de Karin Kurosaki no tenía ningún bache; todo lo que decía era tan cierto que lo molestó. No tenía argumentos para rebatirlo… ella tenía toda la razón. Aun así no dejó de lastimarlo que pareciera que a ella en realidad no le afectara lo que estaban hablando.

 _—Tengo la impresión de que no es algo que no hubieses considerado antes_ — reclamó Hitsugaya.

 _—Sí… estás en lo cierto; desde hace un tiempo es una idea que he tenido dando vueltas en mi cabeza y lo que acabas de contarme lo confirma_ — respondió con tranquilidad — _si tú crees que debes darme explicaciones de lo que haces o dejas de hacer entonces tenemos que acabar con esto._

¿Cómo habían terminado las cosas volteándose de ese modo? Él era el que se suponía que le diría algo que la lastimaría, pero la forma en como Karin le estaba planteando las cosas ella era la que lo estaba dañando a él…

 _—¿De verdad crees lo que me estás diciendo?_ — consultó para cerciorarse. Estaba desconcertado.

 _—Cuídate, Toshiro_ — se despidió ella.

Su rostro debió estar completamente descompuesto, porque sintió una mano de ella en la mejilla y la dejó ahí unos segundos. Ella tenía un amago de sonrisa en su rostro y su mano cálida y suave era reconfortante, pero su toque dolía.

 _—No te sientas mal… nuestros caminos no debieron cruzarse en primer lugar_ — explicó ella con una sonrisa — _es mi culpa por poder ver lo que no todos pueden… lo siento._

Él observó a la chica desaparecer del horizonte hasta que ya no la pudo ver. Lo que había pasado distaba de lo que había imaginado; al final inexplicablemente y sin un motivo que lo ameritara había sido ella la que había terminado pidiendo disculpas ¿y por qué las pidió? Ella no solicitó ser poseedora de un reiatsu para empezar. El que se hayan conocido no era su culpa o siquiera una anomalía, había sido una circunstancia… ¿Cómo era que ella había pensado en dejarlo incluso antes de haberla engañado y él haberlo confesado? ¿Cómo era posible que ella ni siquiera considerara lo que tenían como una relación? ¿Cómo había dicho ella que había sido su encuentro? _"nuestros caminos nunca debieron cruzarse en primer lugar"_ ¿quién era ella para decirlo así… de esa forma tan ajena y distante?

Una vez de vuelta en la Sociedad de Almas sus pensamientos no se alejaban de aquel paraje, de ese atardecer que parecía tan lejano pero que solo había sido hacía cuatro días y de las palabras intercambiadas entre él y Karin.

 _—¡Capitán! ¿Me está escuchando?_ — consultó una alterada Matsumoto.

 _—¿Qué decías?_ — consultó ido.

 _—Ha firmado en un lugar donde no debía_ — respondió ella.

Si hasta su Matsumoto evidenciaba un error es que de verdad estaba pensando en cosas que no se acercaban ni un poco a sus obligaciones.

 _—Sería bueno que tomara un descanso_ — propuso ella — _yo puedo encargarme de todo acá._

¿Matsumoto ofreciéndose voluntariamente a cooperar con los trabajos de los que rehuía habitualmente como si fueran la peste? Debía verse digno de lástima, pero lo cierto era que no estaba en condiciones anímicas de hacerlo.

 _—Te lo agradezco_ — expresó.

No conseguiría nada quedándose ahí a importunar.

Una vez en su habitación repasó mentalmente cómo había sido su relación con Karin, desde que se conocieron hasta que pasaron a compartir un poco más y las miradas y los besos que ella le daban no le sabían falsos; las palabras que le dirigió al final no se sustentaban con como ella lo había hecho sentir. Él había apreciado en sus ojos admiración, como mínimo cariño, pero no indiferencia ante lo que compartían; se negaba a creer que eso haya sido sólo unilateral. ¿Si hubiesen hablado antes de contarle lo de Hinamori hubiese dicho lo mismo? Su pecho dolía y se parecía peligrosamente a lo que experimentó cuando Hinamori no creyó en él, pero todavía más acaparador.

Quería ir y verla, confirmar la información. Verificar si realmente él nunca tuvo una cabida en su vida, si de verdad ella consideraba que lo que habían compartido no había sido _"nada"_ , pero si volvía a ir tan pronto al Mundo de los Vivos iba a empezar a levantar sospechas, eso si es que no las habían ya. No importaba cuando quisiera ir y verla, iba a tener que esperar un poco para poder ir, y en el intertanto esperaba poder encontrar las palabras adecuadas para encararla.

Continuará...

* * *

 **Gracias por los reviews, el capítulo siguiente será el último =)**

 **Saludos. Ojalá me hagan saber su opinión y si les gusta o no**

 **Hasta la próxima actualización.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Bleach**

 **Hitsugaya / Karin**

 **Advertencia: OoC**

* * *

 **Capítulo III**

Él no imaginó que pasarían meses antes de poder volver al Mundo Real. Habían sido cuatro largos meses en los que se dividía entre sus obligaciones como Capitán y sus deseos de ir por lo que de verdad deseaba. Cada día pensó en Karin, en ese último día en el que la vio, en cada una de sus palabras y en lo que más notaba su falta era que desde entonces los días se le hacían mucho más largos. La extrañaba, pero sólo había conseguido volver tras ese largo periodo de tiempo y esperaba que no fuera demasiado tarde, y si lo era, él pensaba en que encontraría la manera de que lo disculpara y lo aceptara de vuelta.

El Capitán Hitsugaya la buscó y cuando finalmente la encontró, observó que ella estaba riendo junto con sus amigos y su primera reacción fue enojarse ¿realmente él no había sido nada en su vida? ¿Por qué se reía con tanta libertad? No obstante comprendió que sentir eso no estaba bien… debería alegrarse de que estuviera en perfectas condiciones, era sólo que para él ese tiempo había sido como un letargo extremadamente largo... notó que Karin dejó de reír de pronto y dirigió sus ojos hacia él, mirándolo detenidamente. Su corazón latió agitado de la euforia que sintió al saberse descubierto por ella, sin embargo tan pronto dio un paso para acercarse ella desvió la vista y lo ignoró. Aquello no lo detuvo y se acercó a ella, pero Karin pasó de él, y como no había nadie más que pudiera verlo, no había modo de forzarla a hablar con él, al menos no de momento, por lo que fue por su gigai y la esperó a la salida de la escuela.

.

Hacía años que no se sentía así de expuesto; todos los miraban. Algunos con menos tacto comentaban y cuchicheaban aun estando delante de él y él creía saber bien qué tipo de cosas eran las que decían, después de todo sus rasgos no eran comunes ni siquiera en la Sociedad de Almas, pero eso no le importaba más y sólo se preguntaba así mismo cuánto más iba a tener que esperar para que ella saliera, además rogaba internamente que esa vez no lo ignorara, hasta que su espera terminó, porque finalmente la divisó ella venía acompañada de muchos chicos y eso le molestó, pero sabía que era así; casi todos sus amigos eran hombres y también estaba al tanto de lo popular que ella era entre ellos.

 _—Hola_ —la saludó.

 _—Toshiro…_ —dijo ella.

 _—¿Cómo estás?_ —consultó.

Ella todavía estaba con sus amigos, que miraban expectantes lo que estaba pasando.

 _—¿No me ignorarás ahora?_ —interpeló él.

 _—No puedo, todos me preguntarían luego por qué…_ —respondió rápidamente —. _¿Hay algo que necesites de mí?_

 _—Necesito que conversemos_ —sostuvo él

Karin miró a sus amigos y les dijo que la esperaran un poco más allá, que ella no tardaría en ir.

 _—Lo que tengo que decirte tardará más que unos pocos minutos_ —aseguró él.

Él estaba molesto, ella no lo estaba tomando en serio.

 _—Disculpa, pero tendrás que hacerlo en menos tiempo_ —espetó ella.

La chica estaba claramente reticente a compartir tiempo con él y si lo que ella quería era que hiciera las cosas en un tiempo más acotado, lo haría. Dio un paso y luego otro, se agachó y besó a Karin delante de todos. Ella no reaccionó de inmediato pero apenas lo hizo comenzó a limpiarse los labios con su ropa.

 _—¿Pero qué hiciste?_ —exigió respuesta.

 _—Te he extrañado durante este tiempo_ —admitió él.

Toshiro observó que Karin lo miró perpleja por lo que acababa de decir, pero no se comparaba con la mirada que le estaban dirigiendo los amigos de ella que habían visto con atención la escena del beso.

 _—Eso no te da derecho a besarme delante de mis amigos_ —refutó ella.

 _—¿Está bien entonces si lo hago sin que ellos estén mirando?_ —rebatió —. _Diles que se vayan._

Ella lo miró con el entrecejo arrugado. No le había gustado que él le hablara así.

 _—Por favor_ —corrigió él.

Karin se dirigió a su grupo de amigos y les dijo que se fueran sin ella, y uno de los chicos que la acompañaba, el más alto y fuerte, regresó y le tocó el hombro mientras miraba a Hitsugaya con desconfianza y le preguntó:

 _—¿Estarás bien Kurosaki? ¿Ese sujeto no te está molestando?_ —consultó con preocupación.

 _—Estaré bien. Hablemos mañana_ —aclaró ella.

 _—Sabes que puedes decirme si tienes problemas_ —afirmó él.

 _—Gracias por tu preocupación. Nos vemos mañana_ —reiteró.

Toshiro percibió que ese último chico manifestó un claro interés en ella, distinto al de los demás.

 _—¿Quién es él?_ —quiso saber.

 _—No creo que ese sea tu problema_ —contestó mordaz.

Él no supo cómo rebatir eso. No tenía derecho a mostrarse celoso de ella, pero lo estaba.

Empezaron a caminar y fue ineludible que terminaran en el paraje que a él tanto le gustaba observar.

 _—Escucha, Toshiro_ —empezó a hablar ella —. _No tienes derecho a irrumpir en mi vida como lo hiciste. Nosotros ya conversamos todo lo que teníamos pendiente._

 _—Tal vez tú me dijiste todo, pero yo no_ —dijo él.

 _—¿Quieres terminar de decirlo? Por tu causa perdí una salida con mis amigos_ —reclamó ella —. _Una salida que yo misma había organizado._

 _—Estoy arrepentido de lo que sucedió_ —manifestó.

La chica se cruzó de brazos.

 _—No me sentí bien engañándote, Karin_ —largó él -. _No quiero perderte._

 _—Disculpa ¿te estás escuchando? Nosotros ya no estamos juntos. Ya me perdiste… más bien nunca me tuviste_ —clarificó ella.

Él la miró con intensidad. Su conocimiento le decía que ella le estaba mintiendo.

 _—Lo que teníamos nosotros era real, no intentes convencerme de lo contrario_ —bramó él.

Por primera vez estando con él luego de meses ella sonrió, pero esa no era la clase de sonrisa que él esperaba ver.

 _—Está bien, tienes razón. No saco nada negando el pasado_ —acogió ella la petición —. _Sin embargo las cosas están bien como están ahora._

 _—¿A qué te refieres?_ —inquirió.

 _—Que aunque yo pasara por alto lo que hiciste con esa mujer, que reconozca que lo tuvimos fue algo real, mis motivos verdaderos para terminar nuestra relación siguen siendo los mismos_ —indicó ella.

Toshiro Hitsugaya se quedó callado mirando fijamente el horizonte mientras la brisa agitaba su cabello y el de Karin. Estaba comenzando a helar.

 _—Seguimos viviendo en distintos mundos. Tú tienes responsabilidades en tu mundo que no son menores. Yo voy a seguir viviendo en el mundo real, junto con mi familia… voy a envejecer en pocos años más, mientras probablemente tu seguirás manteniendo esa apariencia por siglos. Ninguno de los dos dejará de vivir en el mundo al que pertenece_ —señaló certera —. _Y es lo que corresponde, lo que te dije meses atrás no deja de ser cierto y aunque tú y yo nos queramos lo cierto es que nunca debimos cruzarnos en el camino del otro. Toshiro llevémonos en el corazón, pero no continuemos nutriendo algo que no llegará a ningún lado… eso terminará haciéndonos más daño._

Su razonamiento era impecable, todo lo que decía ella era cierto. Él no estaba dispuesto a dejarlo todo en el otro mundo por ella. Ella tampoco quería dejarlo todo por él. Ninguno estaba dispuesto a abandonar lo que conocía.

 _—Lo que pasó con esa chica es sólo la cima de un montón de problemas_ —agregó ella.

Escuchar a esa mujer que tanto le gustaba hablar de esa forma lo lastimaba. Estaba consciente de que tenía toda la razón. Él se posicionó frente a ella y poco a poco la recostó en el pasto, quedando él sobre ella en una posición claramente dominante.

 _—¿Y qué se supone que haga con esto que siento?_ —interrogó él —. _Lo único que podía pensar en todo este tiempo era que tú estabas acá. Haciendo tu vida sin mí –_ confesó.

Karin estaba nerviosa con él sobre ella. Notó que cuando la miraba así de fijo ella no podía hablar con la elocuencia demostrada tan sólo unos minutos antes.

 _—¿No entendiste nada de lo que te dije?_ —se exasperó ella.

Por supuesto que lo había hecho, por eso se sentía tan intranquilo.

 _—Te amo_ —soltó él de pronto —. _No soy capaz de procesar toda esa información de que no pertenecemos al mismo mundo, porque a mis sentimientos no les importa._

Ella no lo miraba directo a los ojos. Él descubrió que era porque no podía.

 _—Me iré y me aseguraré de que no vuelvas a saber de mí… si eres capaz de decirme que me vaya a mi mundo y no vuelva nunca nuevamente_ —afirmó.

Toshiro la sujetó del mentón, para obligarla a mantener la cabeza en una posición fija. Mirándolo exclusivamente a él.

 _—Karin…_ —insistió él.

Por primera vez el apreció lágrimas en sus ojos y se sentía como si el que las estuviera dejando salir fuera él.

 _—¿Por qué tuviste que volver a remover mis sentimientos?_ —preguntó ella honesta.

Él sonrió y limpio sus lágrimas.

 _—Me alegra haberlo hecho a tiempo_ —contestó.

Toshiro claramente se estaba refiriendo al chico que se había mostrado especialmente sobreprotector con ella. No lo había comentado, pero para él no pasó desapercibido.

 _—¿De verdad no comprendiste nada de lo que expuse?_ —corroboró ella.

 _—Sí, lo hice. Mis temores son los mismos que los_ _tuyos_ —admitió.

 _—¿Entonces para que prolongar lo inevitable? Esto no va a terminar bien_ —auguró ella.

 _—Tu hermano y Kuchiki lo llevaban bien_ —expuso él.

 _—Mi hermano eventualmente terminará viviendo allá. Es cosa de tiempo, él tiene toda una vida del otro lado_ —exteriorizó —. _Él está más allá que acá desde que es un Shinigami._

 _—Un Shinigami sustito_ —corrigió él.

 _—Shinigami al fin y al cabo. Yo sólo soy una humana_ —destacó la diferencia.

 _—Tu reiatsu aumenta con los días_ —explanó él.

 _—No porque así lo desee_ —manifestó.

 _—Eventualmente tu habilidad te traerá problemas_ —advirtió él.

 _—Ya lo hace, de hecho_ —ratificó ella.

Lo miró a él y comprendió que se refería a él. Su mayor problema era él mismo y lo lamentó, pero no había nada que pudiera hacer al respecto.

 _—Te juro que encontraré una solución para lo nuestro… por el momento te pido que no te rindas_ —solicitó —. _Por favor._

 _—¿Y si no llegas a encontrarla?_ —consideró ella.

 _—Voy a tener que dejarte ir_ —aseguró.

Sus ojos tenían en ellos promesas, él de verdad estaba pensando en posibles alternativas. Debía escoger con cuidado.

 _—O bien tendrás que aceptarme en tu mundo_ —sopesó él.

La expresión de Karin sombría hasta ese minuto, cambió abruptamente.

 _—¿Lo dices en serio?_ —anheló saber ella.

 _—Es una posibilidad a barajar, así como te pido que consideres irte conmigo_ —sostuvo él.

Ella se enserió, pero asintió. Él se retiró de encima de ella y se recostó a su lado.

.

 _—Sólo para aclararlo…_ —dijo de pronto ella.

Mientras observaban el horizonte volverse más y más naranja en un cómodo silencio, ella interrumpió el momento.

 _—No estoy lista para hacerlo_ —le advirtió.

Él se sonrojó. De todas las cosas que pensó que ella podría decirle, esa no era una de ellas.

 _—No te he pedido nada_ —aclaró él.

 _—Antes de que lo hagas te estoy avisando_ —recalcó.

Ambos dejaron de ver el horizonte y se giraron. Sus miradas se encontraron, al igual que sus manos, ya que él indicó que quería que entrelazaran. Su relación era algo difícil de sobrellevar y estaban muy conscientes de ello.

Toshiro remembró en cuán decepcionado se había sentido de su capitán cuando lo dejó todo por una mujer. En ese tiempo no concebía la idea de dejarlo todo por alguien, era irrisorio, insostenible y patético, pero ahora que la conocía a ella no pudo sino lamentar el haber pensado así de Ishin Shiba, porque él no había sido un detractor cobarde, como lo había catalogado en su mente, sino un hombre que tuvo el valor de ser honesto consigo mismo y sus convicciones... Él esperaba ser así de valiente cuando llegara el momento de finalmente tomar la resolución sobre qué era lo que harían finalmente…

 **Fin**

* * *

 **Espero que les haya agradado esta historia. Muchos saludos =)**


End file.
